Aun te amo
by tsukisxs
Summary: los guardianes de las cartas se duermen en el tiempo en que shaoran li debe casarse sakura solo tiene una opcion buscar a su familia entrar al concilio como esposa del jefe del clan Li se aman pero no lo saben sienten rechazo nunca recibieron sus cartas
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lamento lo del fic de inevitable solo que se comieron mis letras pero bueno tratare de arreglarlo pero mientras tantos disfruten de esta nueva historia ; por cierto los personajes no me pertenecen son de clamp sola la historia ojala les guste**

**_Aun te amo_**

**

* * *

**

**_Cap.1Cartas no Contestadas_**

Habia pasado un dia de la carta vacio sakura aun recordaba lo que habia pasado despues del te quiero pero shaoran se tubo que ir dejandola de nuevo pero con la misma promesa de siempre que volveria por ella, pasaron 5 aos a lo largo de esos sakura mandaba carta por carta todos los dias contandole todo lo que le pasaba sin embargo no hubo respuesta de esas cartas que diariamente le mandaba

Una noche en el tejado de la casa de los kinomoto se encontraba el guardian de las cartas Sakura Yue mirando tristemente la luna a su lado llego el otro guardian Kerberos

-Para que querias verme Yue?

-en esta epoca es cuando Clow nos durmi no es cierto-el leon solo asintio- me temo que volvamos a descansar en el libro- continuo el angel

-Pero si lo hacemos no ocurrira lo mismo con sakura de lo que paso con Clow? Yo tambien he estado debil, creo que es tiempo de descansar pero

-Sakura es fuerte-interrumpio el angel plateado lo haremos por solo una temporada si hay algun problema despertaremos ya que creo que asi lo quiso Clow desde un principio

-No se si es lo corecto pero tendremos que avisarle desde un comienzo a sakura

-Asi lo haremos ella es y sera nuestra ama

* * *

-Sakurita estas escribiendo cartas otra vez tengo hambre

En una habitacion estaba sentada un muchachita de mediana estatura con su cabello castao que le llegaba hasta su cintura de ojos verdes esmeralda con tan solo 16 aos de edad

-ay kero solo le escribo lo que he hecho hoy

-Pero ese mocoso nunca te responde las cartas y te pones triste x eso vas a ver cuando lo vea muajajajja

-kero!!! No creo que lo veas si ni siquiera se nada de el ven te sirvo algo de comer

-siiiiiiiiiii pero antes quiero descansar un poco-frotandose sus pequeos ojitos

-Te pasa algo kero, ultimamente estas durmiendo muxo en serio que estas bien

-Claro sakurita estoy bien no te preocupes todo estara bien siii!

-como tu digas kero-

------------En la noche-----------

-Yukito es muy raro que estes aki decia sakura ya que al momento de que tocaran su puerta salio a abrir encontrandose con la apariencia falsa del angel guardian su aspecto era igual a cuando ella aun capturaba las cartas- mi hermano esta de viaje con mi padre pero tu

-lo se querida sakura solo vengo por que creo que mi otro yo quiiere hablarte decia con su siempre sonrisa

-Puedes aparecer Yue una luz blanca alumbro la sala mientras que unas alas cubrian al joven de eterna sonrisa dando aparicion al angel gris

-Yue de que me querias hablar

-Sakura escucha atentamente lo que vamos a decirte kerberos y yo

-Tiene que ver con los sueos seguidos de kero y tu perdida de energia?, me he dado cuenta de lo debil que estas

-Sakurita no es para preocuparte es solo que vamos a tener que dormir un largo sueo por poco tiempo talves meses pero despertaremos

-Lo entiendo pero no es lo mismo a quedar sellados?

-No ya que quedaramos sellados si tu murieras pero como estas viva solo vamos a dormir en el libro, en el momento necesario despertaremos, solo que en ese tiempo las cartas estaran debiles sin los guardianes y cualquier persona querria aduearse de ellas, al saber que estas indefensa, por eso te pido que practiques con ellas con fervor y con muxa dedicacin para que nosotros podamos dormir tranquilos

-Lo hare con muxo gusto, ustedes no tienen por que preocuparse, despues de todo es mi deber, pueden dormir tranquilos.

-Gracias sakurita y cuando despiertes me daras pudin ya que voy a tener muxa hambre

-n-nU esta bien kero los extraare decia la maestra de cartas mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla

-Nos veremos muy pronto ama

El libro de las cartas sakura se alzo mientras k los 2 guardianes quedaban impresos en la fachada.

-Los estare esperando decia mientras abrazaba al libro como si de eso dependiera su vida

* * *

Pasaron meses su padre y hermano ya haban regresado pero sus trabajos eran constantes sakura iba a la secundaria junto con Tomoyo pero un dia su padre quiso hablar con ella

-Hija tenemos que decirte algo decia el seor Fujitaka con su amable sonrisa

-Papa que pasa

-Monstruo vamos a tener que irnos de nuevo de viaje ahora sera al Africa -decia su hermano con su misma sonrisa burlona pero seria a la vez

-Hija nosotros te llevariamos pero recuerda que tienes escuela ademas de que es tu ultimo ao para pasar a la preparatoria

-Pero cuando regresan

-Te prometo que para antes de tu cumpleaos estaremos de vuelta por ahora te quedaras con tu tia Sonomi ya que ella por lo pronto tiene tu tutoria y no te preocupes ella acepto gustosa

-Si papa solo no se demoren siiiiii decia mientras los abrasaba a los dos

-Tranquila que pronto estaremos juntos

* * *

Su padre y hermano ya se habian ido de viaje asi que sakura se fue a vivir a la mansin de los daidojji, su prima con su tia la aceptaron gustosa pero se sentia cada dia mal

-Tomoyo despues de la cena- Tomoyo ella la miro- estoy preocupada primero se va Shaoran y no se nada de el luego se duermen kero y Yue y luego mi padre y hermano

-Sakura no te preocupes decia una chica de su misma edad con sus largos cabellos color azabache con hermosos ojos amatistas de voz dulce y armoniosa

-Tomoyo, mi padre y Touya no han vuelto a llamar desde hace un mes ya van 3 meses desde que se fueron a veces tengo sueos en los que estan corriendo peligro y yo no puedo hacer nada, esos sueos son mas reales y cada vez que me levanto veo a la carta sueo entre mis manos me estan mostrando algo y luego..

-Shaoran no es asi? pregunta la amatista al ver que ella se entristece

-Le he escrito carta por carta pero nunca hubo respuesta no sabes cuanto lo necesito

-Lose amiga mia pero no te preocupes ya que yo siempre voy a estar contigo y no te preocupes que todo va a estar bien

-Gracias Tomoyo

**********------------En hong kong / china -----------***************

-Una carta mas de las que te he escrito pero ninguna me las has contestado mientras unos ojos color chocolate se angustiaban Ya van 5 aos que no se nada de ti

-Xiao Lang lo llamaron desde la puerta, el se levanto, era alto con el cabello desordenado que al igual del color de sus ojos, de mirada seria pero que escondia mucho dolor

-Meiling que paso? una joven de cabellos negros con ojos de color rojo tan rojo como la sangre preocupada entra a la habitacion donde el joven estaba

-Xiao mi tia, tu madre esta abajo con una propuesta de matrimonio para ti la chica no es feo pero yo aun estoy mejor decia ella con una sonrisa picara

-Meiling ve al grano

-Bueno estan abajo y como ya se acercan las elecciones del concilio que son despues de tu cumpleaos y como eres menor tendras que casarte si quieres dirigir el concilio antes de tus 18 aos

-Pero no hay otra opcin yo no quiero casarme

-Lo se Xiao pero mi tia parece aceptar

-Meiling ve abajo y escucha bien para que me cuentes esta bien?

-Y tu no vas a bajar el la miro a ella y luego a su escritorio donde una hoja de papel semi escrita reposaba

-Tengo que escribir un carta lo dijo para despues soltar un suspiro

-Ojala esta si te conteste Xiao Lang

------------En la sala central de la mansion de la familia Li-----------

-Esta es mi hermosa hija Misha ella va a la escuela con su hijo se conocen ella esta enamorada de el, no solo lo ha visto en la escuela sino en el concilio, sabe usted muy bien mi posicion que tengo en el concilio decia un hombre robusto de cabellos negros con algunas canas, sus ojos igual de negros, mientras que su hija tenia el cabello rosado lacio cortados en flequillos que caian por todo sus hombros hasta su cintura y sus ojos negros igual a su padre con una apariencia dulce pero por dentro deseaba todo al igual que su padre, el nunca obtuvo el puesto de jefe del concilio por tener fama de mafioso y ahora si su hija se casaba con el nuevo jefe podria manejarlo a su antojo y por supuesto Ieran Li lo sabia

-Se muy bien su posicion en el concilio y tambien se de su hija y tambien lo que mi hijo necesita para llegar a ser no solo el jefe del concilio de oriente sino el jefe del clan Li seor Yagami por eso voy a pensarlo bien le dare la respuesta maana.

-Me retiro con su permiso

Iban hacia el porton de salida de la gran mansion cuando padre e hija se encontraron con otra pareja igual, una joven de 16 aos que tenia los ojos azules claros, de cabellos largos lacios amarrados en dos coletas, junto a ella su padre vestido de samurai, su padre tambien tenia un puesto en el concilio el era alto sus cabellos ondeados dorados como el sol sus ojos azules como el mar, mientras que los adultos empesaban a converzar ya que luego los recien llegados tambien iban a entrar, las muchachas se conocian de su escuela por eso entablaron platica

Misha sabia muy bien que cualquiera de las dos iba a ser elegida ya que sus familias eran unas de las mas poderosas, estaba tan confianda ya que por su acompaante no iba a perder

-Te deseo lo mejor Asuna (asi se llamaba la chica de ojos azules) y ya sabes que gane la mejor dijo por pura cordialidad ya que se notaba a leguas en los ojos de Asuna que tenia miedo y asi no podria ganar _por eso yo vencere y Xiao Lang sera mio_

-Gracias Misha nos vemos en la escuela y diciendo eso su padre y ella entraron a la gran mansion

Ieran Li los recibio y lo mismo les dijo, la diferencia era que ellos si eran honestos no tenian su mala fama, pero, habia algo raro no en su padre sino en su hija, asi que pidio que vallan al dia siguiente que ella ya tendria su respuesta ya que consultaria al oraculo chino y asi lo hizo esa misma noche ya casi para las doce consulto a los astros preguntando cual seria la mejor opcion, pero todos le decian lo mismo nunca seria feliz ya que su destino ya estaba trazado con una persona diferente a todas las que ella habia mencionado desde que se conocieron hasta antes ya estaba predecido quien seria y esa union nunca nadie la podria romper en la mente de Ieran Li un nombre se le vino a la mente y lo dijo:_*Sakura*_

Los astros respondieron alegremente que ella era la elegida su alma gemela no solo por su magia o su poder sino por que su destino era amarse desde siempre, que si estan juntos podran vencer todo obstaculo, diciendo eso desaparecieron bajo el manto negro de la noche

Ieran Li se fue a dormir pero entre sueos Clow le hablo

-Ieran mi querida pariente tengo que hablar contigo

-Pero Clow tu estas muerto

-Eso es cierto pero con mi reencarnacion puedo hablarte aunque sea por ultima vez... lo que vengo a decirte es que los guardianes de las cartas Sakura han sido dormidos

-No me digas que Sakura ha muerto

-No -con su voz tan serena como siempre solo es tiempo que descansen, muy pronto despertaran pero mientras tanto Sakura esta desprotegida alguien ha bloqueadoel envio de las cartas que se enviaban a tu hijo al igual que de Sakura no solo eso, su padre se ha ido de viaje y temo que le hallan hecho algo las mismas personas que han bloqueado el envio de las cartas, en estos momentos cualquier persona magica podria aduearse de las cartas, se que ella es fuerte pero sin sus guardianes se sentira sola por eso te quiero pedir un favor: lleva a Sakura a tu casa y mantenla ahi hasta que sus guardianes despierten, tu hijo necesita casarse obligala a hacerlo diciendole que quisas solo asi podria averiguar mejor y brindale tu ayuda estoy muy seguro de que ninguno de los dos se opondra a tu desicion ya que se muy bien cuanto los dos se aman

-Esta bien lo que tu me dices pero.... esas personas estan cerca mio

-Si, en todo concilio ahi gente que usa su poder para el mal no se sabe quien pero con el mando tendran mas poder dentro y fuera del clan Li tambien, no solo en el concilio por eso ayuda a Sakura que unido a tu hijo no podran hacerle dao

-Dime algo mas Cloe tu te encargastes de unirlos antes de nacer

-No yo solo hice que se conoscan por libro de las cartas magicas, ya que no sabia muy bien su destino.... pero desde hace tiempo antes de que terminen de vencer a mi reencarnacion hasta despues me di cuenta de que hice bien en que se conoscan por que asi su destino era cumplido no dejes que se separen por favor.........-diciendo esas ultimas palabras desaparecio dejando a Ieran Li ensimismada en sus pensamientos

-Como tu digas Clow

------------Al dia siguiente-----------

-Hijo mio ya encontre a tu futura esposa Ieran Li entro a la habitacion de su hijo mientras que su hijo no se lo podia creer

-Pero madre es necesario... yo no quiero hacerlo

-No hay otra eleccion hijo sino lo haces perderas el puesto en el concilio ademas se que tu la llegaras a amar como ella te ama a ti

-Y quien es?

-Muy pronto lo sabras pero por ahora ya estas comprometido y con una pequea sonrisa salio de la habitacion

Al pequeo hechizero no le quedo de otra que resignarse a casarse con alguien a quien no amaba asi que decidio escribirle una ultima carta donde le diria con todo el dolor de su alma que tenia que dajarla ir que ya no volveria a escribirle y que siempre la amaria a pesar de que ella ya no

**********------------En Tomoeda / Japon -----------***************

Al mismo tiempo las peores noticias no dejaban de llegar a la joven maestra de cartas, su padre y hermanos estaban desaparecidos no habia rastros de ellos solo que en el avion que iban de regreso a Japon en la cabina del piloto hubo problemas y exploto antes de salir del continente Africano puede haber sobrevivientes pero estan incomunicados, Sakura lloraba de tristeza y miedo de que quizas nunca volverian

_*todos se van, se alejan de mi, es preferible que yo tambien deje ir, corazon lo siento sera lo mejor no puedo pensar mas en el, ya que el dejo de amarme hace tiempo solo le escribire una ultima carta diciendole adios*_

En el jardin trasero junto a la piscina se encontraba sola Sakura de pronto llega Tomoyo

- Que haces Sakura

-Practico tomoyo... Kero dijo que practicara y asi lo hago. ahora fijate que nadie venga

-Esta bien

-llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta mision contigo liberate!!!!!!!!! -de la llave en forma de estrella salio una luz que alumbro todo el jardin y mostrando ya su conocido baculo dijo sacando una carta muestra una figura igual a mi con mi misma fuerza y poder espejo!!! al mismo tiempo sacando otra carta controla a espejo y adiestrala con tu herramienta para que luche conmigo espada!!!!!!!

- Tu espejo toma a espada y lucha conmigo

-Pero no puedo luchar contra usted es mi ama

-Olvidate de eso solo por este momento y tomando una espada con un diseo hermoso el mango lo tenia en forma de un corazon alado diseo de Tomoyo y ayudame a practicar... cuando yo diga alto ustedes paran

- Esta bien ama

Espejo tomo a espada y al instante fue controlada se puso en posicion de ataque directo hacia Sakura quien ya habia ganado experiencia con la carta espada estaba ya preparada, al momento de cruzar espada un choque de fuerzas peleaban a ver quien salia victoriosos de ese duelo... espejo tenia la ventaja Sakura caia a cada golpe Tomoyo rogaba para que pararan pero ella aun no cedia hubo un momento en que un descuido fue la causa para que la espada de la maestra de cartas fuera a volar lejos de ella al instante pararon las cartas pero ella con mirada decidida fue hacia donde estaba tirada la espada al recogerla apunto hacia donde espejo

-Esto aun no termina por que lograre vencerte y asi me volvere mas fuerte te lo aseguro

**

* * *

**

**Notas De La Autora (Siiii mis primeras notas): bueno ojala les halla gustado, esto aun no termina recien comienza solo espero que me den sus opiniones gracias por ser tan sinceros con inevitable asi que tratare de mejorar o empeorar como ustedes critiquen no puedo decir que fecha exacta subire el otro cap solo dire que ya se van a encontrar siiiiiii el prox cap es **

**_Noticias buenas o malas? El reencuentro_**


	2. Noticias buenas o malas? El reencuentro

**Esta vez si que me demore bastante jejeje pero como nadie me reclamo ni me ha dicho nada aqui les traigo un nuevo cap ojala les guste nos vemos abajo ah los personajes no me pertenecen que mas daria yo por que shaoran sea mio aunque solo en mis sueos estas y en ellos eres solo mio que? vale la pena soar no?**

**_Aun te amo_**

* * *

**_Cap.2 noticias buenas o malas? El reencuentro_**

En el jardin de la mansion de los Daidoji se encontraba la heredera junto con su prima tomoyo quien miraba con ojos llorosos a su mejor amiga luchar contra la carta espada se sentia orgullosa pero a la vez preocupada. Cuando termino la lucha de espadas que de nueva forma quedaran sin nigun ganador

-sakura por que haces esto no ves que te deja sin energia... sales siempre lastimada y siempres recurres a ilusion para que mi madre nunca sospeche pero aun asi tu tienes que cuidarte

-Entiende que esto lo hago para no depender siempre con las cartas lo hago para defenderme tengo que volverme la mas fuerte. Si me llegaran a quitar algun dia las cartas o estas se ponen en mi contra tengo que estar preparada para todo

-lo se sakura pero aun asi no dejo de preocuparme a pesar de ser la persona mas fuerte que he conocido en mi vida.

-gracias tomoyo.

En ese momento entro la seora daidoji ya para esos instantes las cartas habian vuelto a su forma original. La madre de tomoyo se notaba preocupada y las chicas lo notaron preguntandoles estaban a lo que la seora respondio

-Ha habido nuevas noticias de tu familia sakura- la mencionada la miro sus profundos ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos su voz de la seora empezo a entrecortarse- se ha comprobado que la explocion fue producida por alguien- empezaron a resbalarse lagrima por sus mejillas- piensan que.... n.. no hay sobrevivientes y han.. dejado de buscar- tambien de los ojos de tomoyo mientras que la esmeralda solo permanecia quieta- piensan llevarte a un orfanato pero estas bajo mi responsabilidad... asi que por eso va a ver un juicio en Tokio para saber quien se queda con tu tutela se llevara a cabo dentro de dos dias pero solo te pido un favor- le tomo de las manos se fuerte yo hare lo posible para encontrarlos ya contrate personal pero por ahora aguanto todo el proceso es lento pero soporta por favor no pierdas las esperanzas- le sonrio esperando quisas que con esa sonrisa calmara el corazon herido de la esmeralda quien le devolvio la sonrisa Tomoyo solo hizo lo que pudo solo la abrazo haciendole saber que ella estaba hay para ella siempre.

- Hay algo mas de lo cual debo advertirte no podras salir de esta casa los de la prensan te perseguiran ya que al saber que no era ningun accidente van a querer averiguar y a ello no les importaria tener que herir a varias personas con sacar algo de informacion asi que nos iremos directo a la corte suprema de Tokio lo siento sakura pero estaras vigilada ten en cuenta que la prensa amarillista escribe de lo peor **(NA:sin ofender) **no te dejes llevar nunca por ellos por favor

-No se preocupe no saldre y haremos como usted diga

-Sakura el juicio es largo antes de entrar estaran los reporteros todo por saber con quien te quedas o si te vas se paciente y sobre todo muy fuerte nosotras estaremos siempre a tu lado apoyandote esta bien.

-Gracias en verdad agradesco todo ahora me voy a descansar no tuve un buen dia compermiso.

------------y ella subio a su habitacion-----------

-Lo tomo muy mal no mama? Yo conozco a sakura se que ella no quiere preocuparnos por eso esconde su dolor.

-Quedate con ella hija; y en el juicio llevala a otra parte le sera muy dificil si esta ahi.

Afirmo con la cabeza y subio rumbo a la habitacion de la castaa y cual fue su sorpresa al verla entrenar de nuevo con la espada solo que esta vez con mas adiestramiento se dejo caer de rodillas ya cansada y agitada con la mirada baja mientras que lagrimas salian de su triste rostro.

-Por que?, por que? lloro, lloro mucho Tomoyo ya estaba a su lado abrazandola ambas tiradas en el suelo de aquella habitacion- por que? por que ellos?

-no te preocupes sakura solo piensa que nosotras los vamos a encontrar sabes que tu papa y tu hermano nunca te querrian verte asi demuestra que tienes valentia y sabes muy bien que mientras mas te hundes tu sola mas nos lastimas sakura sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo siempre.

La castaa se limpio sus lagrimas y le sonrio lo se tomoyo peor no puedo quedarme aca encerrada hasta que paso eso de la prensa no puedo.

-lo se sakura por eso te hize esto es una peluca de hombre- al ver que la maestra de cartas la miraba confundida le explico- es para que nadie te reconosca cuando vallas a salir te ayudare a escapar del juicio.

-Estas segura es que yo quisiera estar en el juicio.

-si estas presente te sentiras mal yo no quiero que mi amiga este mal si tu estas mal tambien yo lo estare por eso voy a ayudarte a escapar.

-Decirte no es imposible- a lo que la amatista solo sonrio

* * *

------------Pasaron los dos dias -----------

**********------------En hong kong / china -----------***************

En la gran mansion de la familia Li se encontraban la seora de la casa que con su elegancia aun mantenia su fama de ser una de las mujeres mas poderosas de toda China junto a ella se encontraba una muy cansada muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos.

-tia ya termine de alistar mis maletas y Xiao Lang esta recien terminando de alistarse aun esta muy preocupado y no sabe por que razon nos vamos a Tokio yo tampoco lo entiendo solo se que su prometida esta en Japon me muero de la intriga solo le pido que me diga quien es?

-solo a ti te lo dire solo guardame el secreto hasta despues de que hable con ella solo ayudame a encontrarla sin que shaoran se de cuenta.

-lo hare pero sigo sin enterder por que razon Xiao Lang no se debe dar cuenta.

- es que ella es la maestra de cartas Sakura Kinomoto.

-queeee- sus ojos rojizos se abrieron de para en par- pero como, si ella acaso, no, sigo sin enteder nada

-Clow me hablo entre sueos, dijo que los guardianes fueron dormidos pero solo por un tiempo asi que sakura estaria desprotegida ademas de que su familia esta desaparecida, su avion en el que viajaban su padre y hermano exploto, me temo que fue alguien del concilio quien esta detras de todo esto pero para que ella entre al concilio para que pueda investigar mas una de las opciones seria....

-casarse con el lider del concilio- decia la joven china que ya empezaba a atar cabos sueltos- pero por que Xiao Lang no sabia nada de esto?

-por que el envio de cartas fue bloqueado y ahora habra un juicio de quien se queda con la tutela de sakura.... no puedo permitir que nadie maligno se quede con las cartas por eso hare lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarla.

-y usted cree que ella acepte?

- lo hara no solo por las cartas o por su familia solo por que se que ellos aun se aman y haria de todo por ver feliz a mi hijo **(NA:hay quiero una suegra asi)**

-ahora mismo quisiera contarselo pero creo que sera mas divertido esperar hasta verla de nuevo.

**********------------En Tokio /Japon -----------***************

El enorme edifico se alzaba a su vista sus manos le temblaban mientras que se mantenia serena como si no le importase nada miraba por la ventana del auto ya dispuesta a bajar y entrar a ese enorme edifico... apenas pisaron el suelo varios reporteros se tornaron alrededor de alrededor de su tia, su prima y de ella que no soltaba para nada la mano de Tomoyo

-no te preocupes sakura le decia-todo estara bien.

Entraron a la corte Sakura dio su testimonio y pidieron que si queria se podia retirary asi lo hiso... ya en el bao se cambio de ropa y se puso la peluca

-ahora si a practicar- agarrando su espada salio por la ventana del bao ya que estaba en el primer piso asi logor salir desapercibida por los reporteros..... Tomoyo salio tambien desapercibida buscando a su amiga con camara en mano.

* * *

-al fin en Tokio no Shaoran? Esas tres horas en el avion me dejaron cansada me encantaria ver a tu prometida claro yo soy mas hermosa que todas blah blah blah blah- Shaoran la escuchaba sin prestarle atencion al fin habia vuelto a japon pero no por las causas que el queria pero no podria ir a verla que le diria no soportaria una decepcion pero deseaba verla con todas sus fuerzas

De pronto una corriente de aire paso por su lado el sintio una gran energia y sin dudarlo se dirgio corriendo hacia aquella fuente de poder

-Ve con el- decia la monarca de los Li a su joven sobrina- creo que al fin la va a ver asi que cuando lo haga y tu tambien la encuentres traela ante mi presencia y si mi hijo pregunta ya tu te encargaras de contarle solo lo mas principal-

La muchacha china solo asintio para despues salir corriendo atras de su primo......

* * *

El lugar se veia en realidad muy tranquilo sin ninguna persona rodeando el ambiente respiro el aire puro y se dispuso a practicar pero antes sintio una poderosa energia

-Sakura card captor quien diria que estas disfrazado como si eso fuera suficiente como para no reconocer tanta magia- no se veia el rostro solo la escuchaba hablar solo se escuchaba una voz de mujer muy empalagosa.

-quien eres? como me conoces?

-muy pronto yo vencere matenla- de pronto aparecieron varias personas con espadas en sus manos **(NA: no sabia si llamarlos ninjas o samurais asi que lo deje asi)**

-que quieren? Tu , tu tuviste algo que ver con el incidente de mi padre?

Se escucho una risa por alguna parte-digamos que apoye un poco.

-quien eres?

-ya lo sabras querida- en ese instante las personas rodearon a sakura mientras que ella rapidamente vencia a cada uno- peleemos- solo era una ilusion solo se veia una sombra que luchaba fuertemente con sakura mientras que las demas personas se disponian a atacar una tercera persona llego y se dispuso a defender a Sakura mientras que ella seguia luchando con ese reflejo.

Las demas personas cayeron ganando asi el la batalla ya no teniendo con quien luchar se dispuso a combatircon el reflejo

-!!!!!!!!ALEJATE!!!!!!!!!!!!- le grito la esmeralda- !!!ELLA ES MIA!!!- y choco fuertemente sus espadas

- no lo hare necesitas mi ayuda-dijo shaoran **(NA:pues si quien mas iba a ser? superman no lo creo)** sin sospechar quen era la persona de su lado.

-por ahora me ire pero no podras salvarte para la proxima- la sombra desaparecio igual que las demos caidos.

-Diablos me hiciste perderla- mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban ella contuvo sus lagrimas y las hizo desaparecer pero no paso desapercibido por el pequeo lobito

-cualquiera agradece por haberlo salvado- decia el todo ironico, con su ceo fruncido que relataba madurez pero sakura se percato del dolor que el pretendia ocultar en cuanto descubrio sus ojos, reconocia esa mirada quien mas tenia esos ojos que la derretian por completo no, no podia ser el, el no estaba ahi no, no tendria que ser el.

-practicas muy bien con la espada quisiera saber que tan bueno eres- se puso en posicion de defensa esperando su ataque- soy mas buena que tu- le respondio y tambien se puso en posicion..... juntaron espadas y se disponian a pelear... estaban casi al mismo nivel de pelea que el otro combatiente.

wow es muy bueno pero no perdere

Ambas espadas chaocaban con furia como si de ello dependiera sus vidas.

es muy bueno pero no perdere todo por mi padre y hermano

Y en un movimiento fuerte shaoran hizo que sakura botara su epada ella se dejo caer.

-Eres muy debil... deberias practicar mas- y apuntando la espada hacia el cuello de sakura que yacia en el suelo de tanto luchar-dime tu nombre si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo

Ella se levanto como pudo y se alejo unos centrimetros de el solo para quitarse la peluca que traia puesta.. el por supuesto se sorprendio pero aun asi siguio con la espada en alto dandole a entender que no cambiaba de opinion

-yo soy.....- no puedo continuar se oy un grito SHAORAN- ese nombre no, ya no tenia duda era el, lo recordaba, claro que si, si con solo sentir su corazon latir a mil por hora

-Sakura escucho que la llamaban el se sorprendio aun mas dejando caer su espada

Mientras que ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa**** que feliz que soy por que agradesco a quienes me hayan puesto tanto como historia y autores favoritos mil gracias y tambien gracias por tu comentario sakura li cullen halen aunque aun no puedo soltar quienes fueron los causantes del bloqueo de las cartas sino ya no hay emocion aunque creo que ya deben tener una sospecha de quien por lo menos estaria involucrado no? Gracias por tu comentario y si se van a casar pero eso de aqui a umm no se tres cap creo?**

**Es que tiene que pasar muchas cosas para eso pero tratare de actualizar seguido creo? Jejeje**

**Hablando del cap creo que lo deje en una parte emocionante no creen jeje bonita forma de reencontrarse. **

**que va a pasar ahora? como reaccionara shaoran al saber quien sera su futura prometida? Que dira sakura con respecto a ser la proxima esposa del lider de concilios? aceptara? Cualquier duda o comentario no duden en mandarmelo siiii porfa siempre me gusta saber la opinion de la gente por mas dulce o hiriente que sea ayudan a mejorar jejeje pero bueno nos vemos en el proximo cap llamado:**

**_El trato_**

**Ps****: no me culpen a mi culpen a mi maldita computadora por malograrse y dejarme abandonada es que yo sin mi compu no vivo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Ademas**** de que estos meses que me he demorado mi hermano estaba de vacaciones y con solo una computadora llena de juegos tuve que rogarle a mi hermanito querido que me dejara entrar jejeje a los que tienen hermanos menores me deben entender y gracias a Dios de que ya esta llendo a clases al fin puedo estar yo solita en mi compu querida.**

**Matta nee**


End file.
